Color image data compression is widely used in reducing the data for use with color printers. The color image data is compressed to minimise the data transfer requirements for the printer whilst maintaining image quality and avoiding imaging defects. Many techniques have been developed to compress RGB, most are tuned for images, which preserve too many details that cannot be reproduced by a printing device, and in addition require relatively extensive computation resources. These techniques tend to achieve poor results in compression of high definition graphics. A general purpose compression technique targeted for printing devices should preserve both graphics and images in good quality.